


My Turn

by Bolontiku



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Prompt: "This is gonna be fine! I’m 56% sure!”





	My Turn

 

 

   [](https://bolontiku.tumblr.com/image/166986313580)

 

Your breathing was speeding up when he caught you by the back of your neck and made you focus on him, “Hey, when have I ever steered you wrong?” he asked smirking, God that infuriated you.

“What about that time in Berlin?” you pointed out ignoring the noises behind you, even though they were getting louder.

Clint snorted smacking your hands away as you fumbled with his vest, he went back to yours, “shut up, that was one time!”

“And Caraco?” you added raising an eyebrow. “Wait…I broke my arm in Bella Cruz because of you!” he winced and blew you a kiss, hands tugging at the straps of your vest.

“Listen, I’m 100% sure..” he snorted at your expression, “Alright, whatever! **This is gonna be fine! I’m 56% sure!** ” ****

Every time he had been there to save your ass, when you thought there was no way out he was always there, just like right now. 

You could hear the team screaming for a response from either of you as the noises became louder, both of you had pulled out your ear pieces, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. “There was also Mumbai…” your voice wavered.  _That_  had been fun, tortured for three days before he had shown up.

He had been livid. 

You made quick work of his buckles, moving with him as he reached down and grabbed his bow, taking aim out the window, he made a noise of annoyance as you wrapped your arms around him, still working at his buckles. “I fucking saved your ass and you know it…” he grumbled, you heard the thwack as he released the arrow, watching over his shoulder you saw it fly across the way embedding itself in one of the trees. The woods would offer you safety.

“Clint, the line will only hold up to 200 pounds..” you breathed out looking up at him, your heart pounding in your ears.

“Yeah? your point?” he asked gruffly, checking the line above his head, making sure it was secure.

You leaned up connecting your lips with his, hands working at the line above his head. Clint made to grab you, humming in surprise and pleasure, and you shoved with all your strength.

You could hear him scream your name as he flew backwards towards the woods, the noises of the building collapsing becoming louder. You closed your eyes as soon as you were sure he had cleared the distance. Bringing up his smile, the way his eyes crinkled at the edges as he laughed. 

You spun around, the noise deafening now.

Only now realizing how scared you were.

This was the end, and for once, you got to save him.


End file.
